


Jealous

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville shows his possessive streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.
> 
> Gift for Salviohexiia.

When Draco reaches his own bed, Neville’s waiting for him, looking somehow both stern and casual.

He’s leaning against the headboard, legs out against the mattress, stripped down to his pajamas. How Neville pulls off looking menacing in pajamas, Draco will never know. A Gryffindor skill, apparently. Neville can look adorable sometimes, and sweet others, and ferocious on different days. He’s a complicated mix of everything, but right now Draco knows _exactly_ what’s happening.

And Draco smiles to himself because of it. It took awhile for Neville to get over the guilt and to really let loose in their ‘games.’ It is just a game, Draco tells him. Just something to spice things up. Neville has more frustrations than anyone to work out, and Draco always likes to be the target.

Today it’s a punishment game. A future-Auror to a Death Eater. They’re all students in eighth year, but alone in the Slytherin dorm room, deserted for the holidays, they’re whatever their fantasies dictate. Right now, Draco’s a bad boy who needs to be taught a lesson by his master.

“What did I do?” Draco drawls innocently, because he must’ve done _something_. Neville doesn’t drift into dark moods without a trigger—and he certainly doesn’t act on them unless he’s worked up, and Draco really ‘deserves’ it.

“You know what you did,” Neville says levelly, and he gestures to the mattress in front of him.

Draco pouts and says, “No, I don’t,” whilst crawling onto the mattress and staying on all fours. “Tell me, master?” He bats his lashes. He does know, but he wants to hear it.

Neville probably knows that. “You’re going to Hogsmeade with Parkinson, are you?”

“Yes,” Draco lies, with a faux-naivety to his face. Pansy asked in the middle of the Great Hall, and he said yes, specifically for this purpose. On the day of he will, of course, be standing her up, so he can ride his boyfriend’s cock up in the empty Gryffindor tower instead.

He still has the nerve to look cute. Neville probably knows he’s bluffing. But Neville’s probably angry, anyway. When this first happened, Draco didn’t expect Neville to be the jealous type. He didn’t expect a lot of things.

Neville is very, very jealous. He says, “So, are we breaking up, or are you just a cheating asshole?”

Draco arches an eyebrow. That game, is it? He’s not going to be punished over Neville’s knee—spanked raw? Draco dons a frown that isn’t entirely conjured. Neville wants reassurance, then. Still frowning, Draco drawls, “You... you do know I’m yours?”

“Are you?” Neville’s features are hard to read right now. The upset could be real, and it could be masking hurt. Neville’s layered and looks like it. “Because I’m pretty sure you’re a filthy liar that just agreed to go on a date with a pug.”

Draco crawls forward until he’s right over Neville, hands to either side of Neville’s hips, looking up. “I didn’t mean that. I only want you. You know that, right?”

Neville makes a scoffing sound, looking to the side. He can be dominant sometimes and insecure others. It’s strange when they combine. Gryffindors don’t make any sense. All headstrong and muddled.

Draco whines, “I’m serious.”

Neville looks back and reaches down but doesn’t touch Draco. It makes Draco nervous—Neville’s often all over him. Neville always tells him how pretty he is, how lucky Neville is to have him, how wonderful this is. Neville pets him and strokes him at every opportunity, and now Draco watches numbly while Neville reaches into his trousers. With no ceremony, he pulls out his limp cock. Draco isn’t used to seeing Neville limp when they’re supposed to be playing, and his eyebrows knit together. “Prove it,” Neville orders, in that voice that makes it clearly an _order._

Draco leans forward and draws his tongue up Neville’s cock without breaking eye contact. Neville slaps him in the face with it, and Draco grunts but nuzzles into it anyway, licking and kissing it again. He can feel Neville stirring beneath him and desperately wants Neville to be _hard_. “I only want you,” he pouts, and he licks along ever vein, kisses every centimeter. He wants it hard before he puts it inside his mouth, and he can’t help but be sullen when it takes too long. “I wasn’t really going to go, I swear. I was just trying to make you jealous...” He kisses the spongy tip and sucks on it like a lollipop, looking up through heavy lashes.

“Well, then you’re a little brat, aren’t you?” Neville grumbles, but his voice is huskier than before, and his eyelids droop. Draco resists the urge to smirk when Neville’s hand finally threads into his hair, although it still doesn’t move. “You know I wouldn’t let you go, anyway.”

Draco nods. “Only you.” Kisses it. “Only you.” Licks it. “Just yours, master,” he purrs throatily, and he rubs his cheek against Neville’s cock, delighting when precum begins to bead at the end.

When it’s finally hard enough, Draco locks his lips around the tip, and he drives himself down, too desperate to prove himself to go slow. Neville’s cock is too big for him to not gag as he impales himself, but he doesn’t stop, throat spasming around it. He doesn’t still until he gets to the end, and then he struggles to adjust and looks up hopefully. Neville’s eyes are closed, his fingers fisted in Draco’s hair. Draco whimpers around Neville’s cock, wanting to be pet and praised.

Neville won’t praise him for how good he is at giving head, not when he’s misbehaved, but he can still hope. Draco always likes to be told how great he is, and he uses the confidence from last time to pour everything into the blow job. He wants Neville to forgive him—he can’t stand Neville being mad at him (even though he holds grudges all the time.) He starts to move, and he bobs up and down on it with practice and skill. He sucks hard the whole way, tonguing the bottom, trying to apply as much suction as he can and pull Neville in. He takes Neville the whole way, deep-throating. On each downward thrust, he buries his nose in Neville’s dark pubic hair, breathing in the heady scent, and he goes all the way to the head on each upward thrust. Neville keeps his hips still, and Draco does all the work. He sucks and sucks, and Neville’s cock still gets wet and slick, dribbling a bit down the side of Draco’s mouth. Neville’s too big to manage without that. Neville fills him up, and he has to stretch his jaw as wide as it’ll go. He keeps it that way so his teeth won’t scrape. He sucks and sucks and hums and licks, and begs with his throat and his eyes. He goes faster and harder as often as he can. He shifts in the mattress so he can use his hands to play with Neville’s balls—caressing them and tugging them gently, then rolling them around. He worships Neville’s dick with his mouth, and Neville’s balls with his fingers, and Neville’s body with his eyes, and wants so badly to taste Neville’s cum.

When Neville finishes, it’s with a stifled cry, and Draco greedily sucks it all out. He drinks every drop that pours down his throat, swallowing again and again—Neville always comes so much. Draco loves the taste. He loves the feel. He loves knowing that Neville’s cum is in his stomach, and he doesn’t stop sucking until he knows Neville’s dry.

Then he pulls off with a slick popping sound and looks up pleadingly with swollen lips.

Draco doesn’t apologize verbally, because he’s still a Malfoy, even in their games. But he does mumble, “I only want you,” for what feels like the millionth time.

Neville looks satiated and tired. He nods and mumbles breathless, “Yeah, I know.”

Draco scowls instantly, sitting up. “So you just strung me along for no reason?”

“Not no reason,” Neville shrugs. “You give great head.”

Draco opens his mouth to yell more, then shuts it. He blushes. He licks his lips, tasting Neville.

“And I _was_ jealous,” Neville mumbles, “But that’s not your fault.” He holds out his arms, and Draco crawls forward, cuddling into them. “You’re just... too good to share.”

“You should’ve spanked me,” Draco grumbles.

Neville laughs and promises, “Next time.”


End file.
